


Hatredcopter

by utterlydespicable



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utterlydespicable/pseuds/utterlydespicable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan and Pickles get it on in the Hatredcopter. inspired by <a href="https://31.media.tumblr.com/388fe5a62fffc13bc8d9c77e3bd1c4bf/tumblr_inline_myrjihUwLo1rxnn2k.jpg">this picture</a> by <a href="http://www.y-gallery.net/user/bananastickers/">bananastickers</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatredcopter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddly-morrigan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cuddly-morrigan).



> seriously, click the picture or this won't make sense.

Lights were flashing in his face, and a siren was blaring from somewhere, but Pickles was too goddamn drunk to give a crap. He was bent over the control panel, his dick bobbing between his legs, unattended to. Nate was too busy plowing him to do anything else, and the drummer had both arms thrown out in front of him, just trying to hang on for the ride.

Pickles knew better than to interfere when Nathan was snarling like this, so deep and throaty that he swore he could feel it in his guts every time Nate buried himself balls-deep. The percussionist could hear Charles' voice too, from somewhere, maybe inside the cool helmets they were wearing, but all five members of Dethklok had long ago developed the ability to completely drown out the manager whenever they saw fit.

He felt a swooping in his belly, head crashing down onto all the shit in front of him. It didn't really hurt thanks to the helmet and his good friend liquor, so he just left it there. Pickles groaning deliriously as Nate bore down on him with all his weight, pinning him against the panel.

"Ooo _ooohhhhhh_ -" He both heard and felt Nathan's voice rising to the point of climax. " _Shiiiiiiiit-_ "

The drummer managed, will no small amount of effort, to lift an arm and lower it beneath the controls, jerking himself off quick and dirty. God _damn_ , Nathan fuckin' knew how he liked it, grinding deep into him while he roared his release, and it wasn't more than a few seconds before it felt like the whole fuckin' room concussed with his spasms. Then, he hit the ground like God himself had bodyslammed them both, and everything went dark.

\---

"What the HELL were you two doing?" Charles was using his low, restrained-but-not-above-kicking-some-ass voice, and they both knew that tone meant business. Nathan and Pickles exchanged a glance that said the same thing: Nearly-died sex?  _Totally worth it_.


End file.
